


aeons to understand you

by spookysp_ace (summermoonsdawn)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Sawamura Daichi - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Single Father Daichi, Yuso is Daichi's kid :')), age not specified but like? early thirties? 31 or 32?, but that's in the background :')), in case you really have to ask, is still important, its cute i guess, librarian oikawa, the akaashi/daichi is like...several years in the past but, well youth librarian oikawa, yes daichi is a marine biologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermoonsdawn/pseuds/spookysp_ace
Summary: Daichi had heard quite a lot about the local youth librarian who'd started working at said library just two years previously. He had this picture in his head of the man but still–Why'd he have to be so pretty?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	aeons to understand you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feralcrocs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralcrocs/gifts).



> hey Eli, hope you enjoy this since you are absolutely the one who fueled this entire thing. i think i'd like to do an established relationship fic for them in this same universe? but i don't have any serious ideas about that one except probably bringing in side kuroaka as well.
> 
> <3 thank you for pushing me to complete all of my other fics. you deserve more than just this. but yeah... hope you like it <3 less than three you bb.
> 
> **Just another note but the DaiAka that's in the tags *is* just in the past. so if you see that, and that's why you're here.... :')) i'm sorry.
> 
> ALSO, title of this fic came from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEEesOo1AGA) song, listen to it if you want. its just an instrumental with like... idk, some feeling that just made me go "OIDAI!!!"

“Person A understands Person B because the time is right for that to happen, not because Person B wants to be understood by Person A.”

―  Haruki Murakami,  _ Norwegian Wood _

* * *

**Akaashi Keiji**

**9:25 A.M.**

_ Can you take Yuso to the library today? Emergency meeting. I know it’s my weekend, but my mother is out of town and can’t look after him. _

Daichi stared at the text message, just as he was finishing breakfast. His ex, though they had gotten along since they separated, hardly texted him to pick up their kid during their weekend. Especially because the weekends were rare with Daichi having primary residence through their joint custody.

The local library between Daichi’s and Keiji’s apartments held a Saturday story time in the mornings for kids who were between the ages of three and eight. Yuso, their wonderful seven year old, happened to be the perfect age to attend. The library also made residence next door to Yuso’s school, where the teachers would sometimes take them during the weekdays for another storytime and craft with the youth librarian there. For almost two years, since the new youth librarian had started there, the library had been doing programs for kids and according to Keiji, they’d received quite a boost in numbers and positive feedback.

Towards the library and the librarian.

Keiji had made it into a weekend routine when he had Yuso to go to the library and sit with him for storytime and to work on a craft as well. Though when Daichi had asked Yuso during his weekends if he wanted to go to the library, Yuso just quietly shook his head, dark locks of hair swinging, and said he wanted to go to the park instead to walk Kenta–Daichi’s dog.

Thoughts of Kenta called the dog into action, as he started to round the corner into the kitchen. The doberman’s nails clicked, until he came and rested his head on Daichi’s lap. Tall ears pointed to the sky as Daichi began to rub his head and the  _ ding-ding _ of another message sounded into the quiet apartment.

**Akaashi Keiji**

**9:31 A.M.**

_ We can meet in front of the library in twenty minutes, if you can. _

Well, he wasn’t going to say no to spending more time with his son. He didn’t have anything planned for the morning either except taking Kenta for a walk around the block.

_ Sure. Tooru-san is the name of the librarian, correct? _ he answered back.

The reply was swift,  _ Oikawa Tooru, yes. _

  * • • • •



Daichi had both heard a lot, and very little about the youth librarian Oikawa Tooru. He couldn’t help but be intrigued by the man that he hadn’t met especially considering Keiji had said Yuso warmed up to Oikawa quickly. Their son took after both of them in that regard–more quiet after Keiji but cautious and reserved when necessary like Daichi often was–particularly when it came to people he didn’t have the time to know well like he did Daichi, Keiji, and their respective family and friends.

_ I’m not saying we’re doing anything wrong,  _ Keiji had said not too long ago.  _ But Tooru-san is like magic when he speaks to those kids. They’re all so happy when they leave. Yuso is already a happy kid, but there’s something different about it. _

For Keiji to not have the words for something was next to impossible, which had Daichi miffed about this man they called Tooru-san.

He’d been told that the man who was hired as the youth librarian just two years ago and had magically transformed the library from a place that was once going to be torn down, into one that was now springing in activity. As if the man’s very presence had called on the spirits of summer and bloomed flowers of life into those who entered.

“Daddy!” Yuso’s tiny call came as soon as he walked around the street corner, in eyesight of the library steps. Within fifteen seconds Daichi had his arms full of teeny child, and face stuffed with a straw hat.

“Hey kiddo,” he said, letting out a puff of breath into Yuso’s hair. “You been good for to-san?”

The boy nodded before pulling back, with Daichi squatting in front of him. It was fairly warm outside, even for a summer morning, and Yuso was wearing a pair of blue shorts, a bright yellow top with sunflowers printed over it, as well as his favorite hat. A straw hat, floppy with golden edges pulling over Yuso’s brown eyes and covering his dark curls. 

Yuso nodded, hat moving with him, “To-san sad though.”

“Oh?” Daichi asked, reaching to rub Yuso’s cheek. The boy began to rub underneath his eyes, where sleep still appeared to be apparent. “Because he has to leave you?”

Yuso nodded, turning around to point at Keiji who was walking over to them. The other man was dressed for work, though with the emergency meeting it was also an outfit dressed down more than usual–a deep blue button-up shirt, tucked into black dress pants, with an equally dark cardigan pulled over his shoulders and dropping to his knees. His glasses were ovate and perched high on his nose, where soft eyes gazed at Yuso. 

“I apologize for the short notice,” Keiji said, never taking his eyes away from Yuso. “My client had, and I quote, ‘desperate issue that needed to be discuss asap.’”

Daichi was reminded, and not for the first time in the few years that he and Keiji had been separated,  _ why  _ they separated to begin with. 

He shook his head though, brushing his thumb across Yuso’s cheek again.

“It’s okay, we’ll have a good day together, won’t we Yuso?”

“Yes!” Yuso clapped his hands together as Daichi stood up to be eye level with Keiji.

Keiji gave Daichi a brief nod, then looked towards the library. “The morning storytime doesn’t start until 11:00, and there’s usually a couple kids from Yuso’s class that are also there. As well, there’s usually a craft, I think it’s a turtle based craft today. Tooru-san is a very good teacher, and kind person. He’s used to me coming in with Yuso, of course, so–”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. If he has any questions, then I’ll answer them.

Keiji continued, “It should be over by lunch time, but I don’t know how long this meeting will run so–”

“Just message me when it’s over,” Daichi said. “You can pick Yuso up from my place whenever it's finished.”

Keiji let out a visible sigh of relief. “I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t have to.”

And he wouldn’t have, Daichi knew this more than anyone. This was one of the few times Keiji had called him on his weekend to take Yuso. It  _ was _ Keiji’s weekend, and Keiji tried his hardest to be there, though editing manga and then managing his own end of the publishing company never did create much time–weekend or not, the manga world didn’t care if you were a single parent.

Or if you were in a fragile relationship trying to stitch together the frayed edges of torn connection.

He looked towards the steps of the library, and then to the white building shielded in bushes of flowers, and then small trees aligning the walkway. 

He opened his mouth–maybe to ask a question about the librarian, maybe about the library itself–just as Yuso claimed his hand; or tried to. Yuso’s small palm was almost engulfed in Daichi’s own larger one. He looked down towards the young boy, where big eyes looked back up at him.

Keiji left without saying too much else, but gave Yuso a kiss on his cheek, and then a squeeze of his other hand, before he hurried down the street towards the closest station. 

* * * * *

Daichi hadn’t been to this particular library before. Most of his books he either bought offline or from a bookshop-coffee shop combo that was in the opposite direction of the library. Considering he taught research courses and workshops at the city’s largest aquarium as well, his personal library was one packed with co-worker’s theses, theories on sharks and seals, old findings of marine life, as well as ideas on undiscovered parts of the ocean.

You could say that most of what he read wasn’t going to be found in the closest library available, though he didn’t doubt they had their own resources; but they were limiting to his field of work.

Even then, he was a little disappointed in himself for not stepping into the library sooner. The walls in the foyer were tall and reaching, grasping, towards the globe chandelier dripping from the ceiling. The floor was carpeted, dark, verging between green and blue. A couple sitting benches hugged the entryway. People milled about, talking quietly further in towards the desk where a couple of workers were standing. One in particular, wispy brown hair, tall–

“Tooru-san!” Yuso called out, his hand surrendered Daichi’s own before he ripped past tables of books.

“Yuso!” He called, trying for a low whisper towards his son. It was a  _ library  _ of all things, he shouldn’t yell, should he? “No running!”

“Oh? And who’s this, Yuso-kun?” an airy voice started, efficiently plucking the air from Daichi’s lungs. He turned his gaze from his son, to where his son was running to.

The man with the dark curls that had been standing behind the front counter had carried himself from around the dark wood, and past a couple patrons looking at books on tables, to kneel next to Yuso. His dark eyes were framed by equally dark glasses, peering up to Daichi in a look he could only consider to be dissecting. Like the man had been presented the open back of a computer and he needed to determine how it worked–as if there were puzzle pieces laid before him, and he’d dropped one to the floor, only to find the last one to figure out the whole picture but–

The look was gone as soon as it had appeared. A blithe, albeit almost too perfect smile consumed his features. “May I ask who you are?”

“I could ask the same,” Daichi answered. He looked over the man’s outfit; a creamy sweater with a turtleneck–really? In this heat?–and a pair of khaki pants, tighter on the man’s longer legs. There, on his shirt though, was a name tag reading _ Oikawa Tooru. _

_ Tooru-san? _

“That would be me,” the man, Tooru, answered back to Daichi’s spoken thoughts, grin continuing to persist. “You must be Sawamura Daichi then. The Sawamura in Yuso’s name had to come from someone, I was sure. What a surprise to have you here.”

“Yeah!” Yuso grinned up at Daichi. “Daddy’s gonna make a craft with me today!”

Daichi chuckled, patting and ruffling Yuso’s hair. “Yes I am,” he said before turning back to Oikawa. 

“You can just call me Daichi, everyone does,” he said, pinning his eyes on the other man. 

The bespectacled man stood up, taller than Daichi by several centimeters, though Daichi couldn’t put his finger on why it was beginning to irk him. His dark eyes roved over Daichi briefly, before meeting Daichi’s own stare. 

“That’s fine,  _ Sawamura-san _ ,” his smile–god that smile was forcing an itch under Daichi’s skin–widened, “Keiji-san won’t be here today?”

“No, he was called into work, but I’m happy to join.”

Yuso tugged on the edge of his shirt, pulling his attention, “Daddy! I wanna show you my favorite books!”

“Sure thing kiddo,” he smiled down to Yuso, before giving a brief bow to Oikawa. “If you’ll excuse me.”

He didn’t allow the other man to respond before following his son to the kid’s side of the library.

While walking away, he felt a pair of eyes follow him until he disappeared around a stack of books with Yuso.

Five minutes before the clock hit the 11:00 a.m. mark, there was an announcement made over the intercom that called for children and their guardians to make their way to the children’s area. There was a larger room that hooked to the side, past the desk that read  _ youth librarian,  _ where several tables had been set up. There were chairs pulled around what looked like a reading rug, with various colors and animal pictures sewed into it. 

There was also a rocking chair, separated by the rug and the plastic chairs pulled from their tables. On a dry erase board propped on an easel next to the rocking chair, there were written the words: 

_ Welcome to storytime! _

_ Story Today: One Tiny Turtle _

_ Author: Nicola Davies _

Yuso pulled Daichi further into the room, eagerly looking at the other’s who were walking in. There were easily twenty or so who had congregated in seats, and some children sitting on the mat.

“Yuso, are any of these your friends from school?” Daichi asked the boy who’d settled into the seat next to him.

Yuso shook his head, “Some are gone for the summer.”

Daichi hummed. That made sense. They were on summer break for the time being and likely had less people there at storytime than they were probably used to. Though even breaking twenty was a large number for a library that had been down in the dumps and lacking in those very same numbers just two year years previously. 

He didn’t have much to compare to as far as libraries went, but the atmosphere radiating off of the children laughing, and the parents and guardians smiling, was one that he couldn’t let break his mind. Months ago, Keiji had told him that the youth librarian was trying to coax the library’s director into doing more community interactive activities–whether it be pajama nights with the kids, bringing in local writers for workshops, or teen groups that needed a space outside of their school. 

Glancing at the happy faces that sat about and chatted with one another, he thought Keiji’s words were probably fairly accurate. He hadn’t seen an unhappy face since walking into the building. Whatever Oikawa had done within the library, it was clearly working.

“Good morning everyone!” Oikawa’s voice chirped as he entered the room, waltzing towards the reading mat. He sat himself in the rocking chair, before looking over the group he had in front of him. It was a gaze Daichi himself gave his own students before he began to teach at the aquarium–ruminative but hidden behind a warm and pleased smile. His eyes fell upon Daichi and Yuso, smile growing–

_ Tender? _

Daichi looked down to Yuso who bounded a little in his seat before he pulled his feet up under himself, and tucked himself close to Daichi.

Then, Oikawa pulled out the book–and began to speak.

_ Far, far out to sea, land is only a memory, _

_ and empty sky touches the water– _

His voice pulled over the kids. It hovered and hung in the air like liquid honey, soft but oozing in a sweet melody.

_ –Passing in a boat, _

_ you might not notice the turtle,  _

_ Not much bigger than a bottle top, _

_ she hides in the green shadows– _

“Like the turtles at the aquarium daddy!” Yuso whispered up to him.

“Just like the turtle at work,” Daichi answered back, leaning close to Yuso. 

Oikawa had paused, holding the page of the book open to the kids. He waited, patiently as they honed onto the picture of a boat floating on the surface of the ocean. Below there was a sea turtle gliding through the water.

The man’s eyes cast over the group’s before focusing, for the briefest moment, onto Yuso and Daichi.

He flipped the page though, and continued reading.

_ –And before the summer’s over _

_ they wriggle from their shells– _

The kids remained quiet in the room, allowing for the story to come to its final moments.

_ –Far, far out at sea, land becomes a memory _

_ waiting to wake in the head of the little turtle _

With a swift close of the book, Oikawa called the kids and guardians to head to the table where all of the craft material was laid out. He said they’d be making a tissue paper turtle, stating that if they needed any more of the materials to just ask. Yuso pulled Daichi from his chair, dragging him to one of the furthest tables, claiming “To-san and I  _ always  _ sit over here daddy.”

The chairs around the short tables were of course even smaller than the chairs that had been gathered around the reading area. Daichi, after sitting in one next to Yuso, felt like the chair was going to collapse any moment underneath him.

In front of them there were paper plates with piles tissue paper cut into squares. There were different shades of blues and greens that Yuso began to pick through, while Daichi pulled a couple paper plates for both of them to work on.

“Tooru-san is a little weird,” Yuso said as he gathered unspecified amounts of each of the colored squares.

Daichi blinked at Yuso, “Oh? What makes you say that?”

Yuso hummed, thoughtful. He pulled his legs up underneath himself as he counted out his own square piles. He still hadn’t answered as he pulled one of the paper plates from Daichi’s hands. The boy’s dark eyes crinkled a little bit as he turned to smile up at Daichi, his floppy hat trying to pull over round eyes.

“Good weird!” Yuso started. “Like you daddy.”

This tugged a laugh from Daichi’s lungs, and he threw his head back to look at the lights hanging from the ceiling. “Like me, huh?” he asked, before taking Yuso’s hat and sitting it in the seat next to him. 

“If I’m so weird then, I think I’ll finish my turtle before you. How about that?”

“No! I’mma finish mine first!” Yuso cried, turning seriously towards the materials he’d gathered.

“Well see about that–”

Sounds of other children laughing, and even a couple sending cries into the air, followed by parent’s words of encouragement accompanied Daichi and Yuso with their impromptu competition.

Daichi didn’t even notice the fixed look Oikawa sent them every so often. And by the time the other kids and some of the parents had cleared out and left, Daichi had almost forgotten about the cute (?) librarian.

“I want to make one for Kenta too!” Yuso smiled, reaching greedy hands towards the paper plates in the center of the table.

“Are you sure? Kenta would understand, Yuso,” Daichi chuckled.

“No, Kenta needs one! Please daddy?” His eyes were wide, and curls wild on top of his head, floppy hat left in the chair next to him.

“Only if Tooru-san says you can make another one, okay Yuso?”

Said man must have heard his name, walking around from now empty tables, clearing items that hadn’t yet been cleaned up.

“What is that?” Tooru asked, eyes widening–brown, incredibly brown like chocolate, and innocent as they peered towards Yuso.

Yuso pulled his finished craft closer to him, “Um, I want to make another one… For Kenta, Tooru-san.” Yuso lifted pleading eyes up to Oikawa who looked briefly confused, gaze turning to Daichi for answers.

“Kenta is my dog, and he wants to make another one for him,” Daichi said, looking around the bare room, “if that’s okay with you. We wouldn’t want to keep you for anything else.

Oikawa was watching Daichi again. Eyes focused, zeroed in. He opened his mouth to say something but–

“See, I told you Tooru-san was weird,” Yuso said. He was looking up at Oikawa. Daichi thought if a kid could have mirth dancing in their gaze, then Yuso definitely did. 

Oikawa squawked, finally turning his gaze from Daichi, “I am not weird! Did I do something that was weird?”

Daichi chuckled, allowing some relief to entire his lungs.

Looking at Oikawa, Yuso hummed. “You were looking at daddy. So–Tooru-san is very weird.”

“Now you sound like my friends,” Oikawa smiled at Yuso, serene. He took a seat at the table, long legs forcing him to look hunched in the small chairs. “That’s a secret just between us, okay Yuso-kun? Promise you won’t reveal my true nature to anyone else, and you can make another one for Kenta.”

Yuso nodded energetically, curls bobbing with his head, “Yes, yes! I promise Tooru-san.”

Oikawa, seemingly pleased, nodding towards one of the other tables, “There’s some extra paper over there, Yuso. Take as much as you need.”

Yuso bounded off. As soon as he was gone, Oikawa’s gaze was back and trained on Daichi. His eyes were–intense? Focused? Maybe even a little chagrined as they stared at the other man.

“You’re not what I thought you’d be,” Oikawa stated.

Daichi returned the words with a raised eyebrow as he leaned back against his own tiny chair. He placed his arm on the back of Yuso’s chair while looking over Oikawa’s now nonchalant expression, like the other man was trying to disguise how miffed he was.

“Why’s that?” Daichi’s eyes roamed the other man. Earlier, while at a distance, he could tell the man was pretty–beautiful even–but close up, he felt like the dark chocolate pulls of Oikawa’s eyes were going to drown him. This close he could see a smatter of freckled at the dip of Oikawa’s nose, with just a few dotting his right eye, and a couple more down his cheeks–sharp cheekbones but plush like they were meant to be squished.

He thought that Oikawa wasn’t exactly what he thought he’d be either. He was curious, exceedingly curious about the man who could wear a smile as a mask but look so gentle and at peace in the same moment. 

He cleared his throat and looked away to Yuso who was still picking between colored paper.

Oikawa leaned his elbows on the tables, pressing his chin into the palm of his hands, so his chin was framed by long fingers. 

“Keiji-san described you as ‘obdurate but cordial,” he continued. 

Daichi huffed.  _ He would. Sounds like him. _

“But Sawamura-san, I don’t think that's quite right,” Oikawa hummed, tapping his fingers on his chin. “And if Keiji-san would have told me Yuso’s other father was so handsome, I would have pushed for him to bring you along sooner.”

Daichi rightfully coughed, eyes widening, heart stuttering underneath his shirt.

“Handsome?” He found himself asking. “I doubt Keiji’s called me handsome in years. And it's highly unlikely that someone like yourself would think that I am.”

“Someone like myself?” It was Oikawa’s turn to raise his eyebrows, lifting to his dark hair. His eyes sparkled the smallest of bits though with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

“Handsome, lovely, beautiful–fascinating, even,” Daichi said, letting himself smile, “I’m sure you already knew that though.”

A blank look made its way over Oikawa’s features, and Daichi wondered if he had stepped too far, and was about to apologize when Oikawa turned his face away. A clear blush crept up the man’s features where it made a home on his visible cheeks.

“I’m trying to understand you Sawamura-san, not the other way around,” Oikawa said, though his voice was muffled as he tried to cover his face with one of his hands.

Daichi smiled at him, letting his eyes trail back over to Yuso who’d started making his other turtle craft at the other table. The boy’s expression was pure concentration, as if he was competing with himself as he glued little blue pieces onto the paper plate. Daichi looked back to Oikawa who was straightening himself in his seat, schooling his face, though the blush was still prominent on his cheeks.

“What’s there to understand?” Daichi asked.

“Yuso sometimes has this look on his face,” Tooru said, looking over his shoulder at Yuso. “The one he’s wearing now. I wanted to know where it came from–and I think it comes from you. It reminds me of poets.”

“Poets?” Daichi couldn’t help but ask, blinking a couple times. Why would he ever remind anyone of poets?

“Painfully meticulous, attentive. Someone that can say very little but have you hooked onto every word.”

Daichi smirked at the other man, “And does that bother you, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa’s eyebrows pinched, for a mere second, before they soffed. Instead, a vexed smile took over his features. He leaned across the small table, and whispered, “It agitates me quite greatly. And I’m intent on knowing why.”

Daichi leaned forward as well, placing his chin on his knuckles. “You’ll be happy to know then, there’s something about you that agitates me as well, but–”

Yuso’s light steps had both of them turning their eyes to the boy who was walking over, craft in hand.

“Finished, daddy!”

* * * * *

They had just left the library and started walking down the street with Daichi about to ask what Yuso wanted for lunch when Yuso halted.

“My hat!” Yuso whirled around, patting the top of his head. “We have to go back for it! Oba-san got it for me, daddy we–

“Okay, okay, slow down,” Daichi kneeled down next to him. “We’ll head back for it, I promise. Let's go.”

With swift steps they made it back to the library. They were heading up the steps when a voice called out to them from the doors.

“Sawamura-san, Yuso-kun!” Oikawa stood at the open doors, panting, face a little flushed. But in his hands was Yuso’s straw hat. “I’m glad you came back.”

Daichi grinned at the other man as Yuso let go of his hand to run up the steps towards Oikawa. With grabby hands, he took the hat and placed it firmly on his head.

“What do we say?” Daichi asked Yuso.

Yuso grinned up to Oikawa, “Thank you Tooru-san!”

The man bent down to Yuso, voice soft, “You’re very welcome. You should talk your dad here into coming more often though. Think you can do that?”

Yuso nodded like he’d been given a mission from the gods, sending a firm look towards Daichi. 

Daichi walked up the few steps to meet both of them, “You won’t need to talk me into doing that. We’ll come when we can.”

Oikawa hummed, quirking his head to the side, “I have something for you too. I’m surprised you didn’t ask, though.”

Daichi ran through his mind what he could have left behind. Wallet? Nope it was there in his back pocket. Cellphone? No, they were in his front pocket settled next to his keys.

_ What else? I don’t think I– _

Oikawa took lithe fingers and lifted Daichi’s hand, where he placed a small piece of paper in his fingers. 

“Let me understand you more,” Oikawa said, tone verging on unsure.

_ Oh? _

“What do we say, daddy?” Yuso chirped, cheeky grin on his face.

Daichi unfolded the paper, finding digits written in rushed script.

He looked to Oikawa, whose head was turned to the side, but ws eyeing Daichi with wariness. Daichi chuckled, taking the paper and folding it neatly back.

“Thank you,  _ Tooru-san _ ,” he said, in no more than a whisper over the sounds of cars driving down the street. Daichi sent him a smile, and then allowed Yuso to take his hand and pull him back down the steps and towards the sidewalks.

He looked back, to see Oikawa standing still, content smile on his face.

_ Thank you Tooru-san indeed. _

_ * * * * * _

**Oikawa Tooru**

**6:16 P.M.**

_Lunch sometime, Sawamura-san?_

**Author's Note:**

> anyways??? wanna scream about daichi or kurodai with me??
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacedaichi)
> 
> and here's my [twitter](https://spookysp-ace.tumblr.com/)
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed :')) comments and kudos are always, always welcome.
> 
> now excuse me while i drown in finishing a kurodai fic.


End file.
